This invention relates to the cutting of materials, and, more particularly, to the facilitation of cutting operations.
Cutting operations can be effected in many ways. One of the most useful incorporates a chain saw, in which a motor driven chain with cutting elements rotates about an elongated support known as a cutter bar.
In the use of the chain saw, the cutter bar is brought into contact with the materials to be cut. Unfortunately, the chain saw can be unwieldy and difficult to use with such materials as brush and the branches of trees. Even where the cutting operations is comparatively simple, special care must be taken to guard against accidents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate cutting operations. A related object is to facilitate such operations using a chain saw.
Another object of the invention is to guard against accidents in the use of cutting instrumentalities such as chain saws. A related object is to avoid the need for unbalanced and unwieldy movements in the use of cutting instrumentalities such as chain saws.
Being a motor driven device, with a two-cycle engine, it is often comparatively difficulty to start. Typical starting instructions require two handed operation. One hand grips the handle and the other pulls on the starting cord. As a result the chain saw is in unstable equilibrium and there is a possibility of unbalanced movement of the saw and consequent accidental cutting.
Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to facilitate the starting of motor driven cutting instrumentalities such as chain saws. A related object is to promote safe starting.